


Uninvited

by Hey_Pretty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whumptober 2020, not sure how to tag this without spoilers, so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/pseuds/Hey_Pretty
Summary: Rufus reminisces on the day he met her - the one who would haunt him.Prompt No.6 for Whumptober 2020: Please... "Get it out", No more, "Stop, please"
Kudos: 2





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No.6 for Whumptober 2020: Please... "Get it out" | No more | "Stop, please"

He recalled the first time they met -- well, the first time he met her formally. For years, her name floated around on whispers and utterances as if she were a myth. He never had the opportunity to actually meet her.

Until that day. 

It had been a long time coming, really. With his luck and propensity for misfortune, it was damn near fated to occur. He had been unsuspecting, caught in the dark, looking for something else when she reached out to him. He was startled as if breaking from a trance or succumbing to one. She called to him and felt he imagined it but when he turned, there she was, sheathed in black, and stalking him. Her face was hauntingly familiar and he trembled under her gaze, resolute and predatory.

Trepidation enveloped him. He tried to retreat, but she was too quick. She latched onto him and wrapped herself around his body as it became rigid with terror. She slid up his shivering body and kissed along his neck and onto his face, his lips shut tight as she brushed over them. He did not want this. This was wrong, so, so wrong. She kissed further up and he squirmed when she reached his ear. A whimper escaped his pursed lips when he felt her tongue on his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut in dread. A soft, sinister laugh made him want to scream. 

He blacked out shortly after that. When he awoke, it was like from a bad dream, disoriented and unsure if the horrible events that unfolded were real. But with each agonizing recollection, a new image flooded his mind until he was swimming in the acrid truth. His stomach churned at the revelation. She had possessed him and now she coursed through his veins like a poison. He felt violated. Ruined.

He smiled darkly at the memory and looked down in his lap where she rested, quiet and unassuming. His skin crawled at her proximity, crying out in alarm to real and present danger, confused by his willingness to harbor such a monster. But the tables were turned now and where she sought to claim him, he would now be her demise. The gallows were calling and one of them would be swinging. He determined it would be her at any cost. 

Still smiling, his hand moved carefully to brush over her, fingers alighting over the cold, black box, tracing over the etched words that spelled JENOVA. 

“I’ll put an end to the nightmare. Once and for all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I cursed for writing this?
> 
> I feel like I should add that this is meant to be an interpretation of what happens to Rufus before he's rescued from the cave during Case of Shinra in On The Way To a Smile.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
